


Pra que 1 se eu posso ter 7? Ou 4

by SavageDandelion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demissexualidade, Eu amo crackfic, F/F, F/M, Letícia encontrará seu Otabek?, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Other tags to be added., Paty e Letícia não deram certo, Task Force juntando todo mundo, Vic pai adotivo de Alex, alle não vive sem abraços, assexualidade, baby mistério vai aparecer ?, leia o prólogo mesmo assim, poliamor, spoilers de Hannibal no prólogo, vamo todo mundo se amar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDandelion/pseuds/SavageDandelion
Summary: N acredito que to escrevendo isso, mas to. Marida, te amo! <3Obrigada a todos que me inspiraram(a TaskForceYOI e seu políamor virtual, cof, cof). Espero que riam muito.





	Pra que 1 se eu posso ter 7? Ou 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre flertes e traduções](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404769) by [Katsudon_TaskForceYOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI/pseuds/Katsudon_TaskForceYOI), [TheoKobayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/TheoKobayashi). 



> N acredito que to escrevendo isso, mas to. Marida, te amo! <3  
> Obrigada a todos que me inspiraram(a TaskForceYOI e seu políamor virtual, cof, cof). Espero que riam muito.

Alessandra del Bairro era uma bela dama das trevas, neste momento ela estava tentando usar seus poderes ao assassinar furiosamente uma flor através do método bem-me-quer-mal-me-quer, rebatizado por ela mesma de será-meu-lord-monogâmico-ou-poligâmico.

Veja bem, ela adorava uma sofrênca, desde que a sofrência não fosse com ela, acontece que, a sofrência, ERA com ela! Parece ~~safadeza~~ ficção, mas nem no uni-duni-tê ela conseguia decidir se era melhor se contentar e ficar de conchinha apenas com uma pessoa para sempre ou arriscar ficar de conchinha com uma pessoa diferente a cada noite e talvez - quem sabe, ninguém sabe, _ela_ não sabe - perder o amor de seu Lord russo.

Não que ele não fosse tudo o que ela sonhou, ele era russo! Tinha um sotaque que fazia até beta entrar no cio(ela mesma), era mais carinhoso que Hannibal cozinhando o Will e claro, Lord nas horas vagas, só que... Cada um de seus amores tinha um jeitinho especial de abraçar e essa vontade de abraço coletivo a estava deixando louca.

Primeiro, tinha a Renata Maria López, seu segundo amor mais antigo, mas o primeiro a pegar fogo. Uma alfinha de cabelos dignos de propaganda da Pantene(patrocina aí) e um chiado na voz lindo, não vamos começar a falar dos peitos.

Depois vem Theo Otávio Narvaes, seu melhor amigo e a quem não conseguia parar de rodear com seu cheiro, era beta claro, mas seu perfume de sempre e o cc depois da aula de educação física ajudavam. Ele era tão macio, frágil e apertável, chorava até por filhotinhos de cachorro e 90% das vezes ronronava em seus braços à noite. Ninguém pediu, mas Alessandra del Bairro fez sua missão protegê-lo e gravar todas a vezes q conseguia o som de seu ronronado.

Depois, vem seu Lord *-*, Lord Victor Ivanovsky Ivanovich III, aquele aluno de intercâmbio edgy que tinha umas cochas e um sotaque de matar, cada som vibrante de “R” era um esforço pra não passar mal, além do mais, ele é mais educado que a maioria dos meninos da sua idade e tem um ar de quem precisa ser ~~domado~~ cuidado irresistível. Só por ele ela sentiu um atração assim, de molhar a calça jeans e só com ele ela resolveu namorar oficialmente.

Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves? Bem essa era complicado explicar, a primeira vez que a percebeu foi quando Renata Maria López e Theo Otávio Narvaes estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro e só eles dois não sabiam que eram correspondidos(trouxiany detected). Theo Otávio não pedia mais roupas com seu cheiro para se confortar, Renata Maricruz parou de a encontrar em baladas e ela, bem, ela precisava de abraços.

Foi quando Letícia Mª Clementina apareceu, em um solitário recreio da escola, oferecendo abraços, cabelos volumosos e peitos macios para se aconchegar, os longos abraços de seus amados eram únicos, mas o dela, o dela, era melhor que vina no pão. Letícia Maria Clementina das Neves continuava a lhe procurar, lhe tentando com seu cheiro protetor de alfa, sua maciez encaracolada e sua voz calma. Mas não, Alessandra Del Bairro estava decidida, Sexo&Romance apenas com seu Lord, com certeza apenas com seu Lord, romance era para se entregar a uma pessoa só, era para entregar a _O amado™_ , mas... e se ele fosse poligâmico? Será que ele é? Ela nunca perguntou.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Vina**  
>  Segundo o Google:  
>  _substantivo feminino_  
>  MÚSICA  
> 1\. instrumento hindu de cordas dedilháveis, com predominância de uso melódico.  
> Segundo as pessoas que moram em Curitiba:  
>  _substantivo feminino_  
>  ALIMENTO  
> 1\. O mesmo que salsicha, usada para fazer cachorro-quente  
> #fanfictambemécultura  
>  **Aviso:** Este trabalho foi descaradamente baseado em Entre Flertes e Traduções, em caso de maiores dúvidas sobre os personagens consultar o trabalho mencionado.


End file.
